nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sylux
Sylux is one of the 7 hunters in the Nintendo DS video game Metroid Prime Hunters. Since his appearance in Hunters, Sylux has been teased as an important in a future Metroid game in both Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Sylux is known to consider himself a sworn enemy of Samus Aran and the Galactic Federation. ''Metroid'' series ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Sylux was introduced in Metroid Prime Hunters for the Nintendo DS. It truly hates Samus Aran and the Galactic Federation. During the opening scene of the game, you can see the hunter kill three Galactic Federation troopers for some unknown reason. The ship that it rides on is known as the Delano 7. Like every other hunter in the video game, Sylux also has an alternate form, the Lockjaw. This form allows it to place traps that can heavily damage its opponents when a triangle of bombs is formed around the opponent. Its weapon of choice, the Shock Coil, not only damages the enemy greatly, but the damage is drained and replenishes Sylux's health. It possesses no charge attack. While not confirmed, it is thought that Sylux is probably a human. One reason for this is that its body porportions and overall shape resembles that of a human's. Logbook Entry "This hunter's power suit appears to be based on a federation prototype and possesses extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities. SYLUX's weapon is the SHOCK COIL, a banned technology that fires charged blasts of high-density NEUTRINOS." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a ship very similar to Sylux's ship, the Delano 7, can be seen at the end of the 100% completion video, where it follows Samus' ship into warp speed. ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' In Metroid Prime: Federation Force, the Federation Force is ordered to destroy a Metroid-breeding facility on Talvania. General Alex Miles asks each Marine in the Force to retrieve a Metroid Egg for study as an optional goal. If the objective is completed, Sylux is seen breaking in a Galactic Federation research facility and hack the stasis tube containing one of the egg to hatch it. Only parts of Sylux' armor is seen in the cutscene, which makes the identity of the intruder debatable by itself but it was confirmed to be indeed Sylux himself by the developers. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, a trophy of Sylux and the other bounty hunters featured in the game can be collected. A sticker of it is also in the game, and raises the attack of a character by 12 (can be placed on any character's trophy). Trophy Descriptions *"A skilled marksman and bounty hunter experienced in espionage skills such as scouting and tracking. While much of its background remains a mystery, it is clear that it hates Samus and the Federation. Sylux uses the Shock Coil, an experimental Federation-made weapon that continually drains energy from enemies and refills its own." Category:Metroid characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers